Como un iceberg
by rainyday-memories
Summary: Definia su amistad tan fuerte como un iceberg hasta que este se derritio y ahora el dia de San Valentin ¿conseguira helar su corazón y volver a reconstruirlo? Un trato,un chocolate y una sola oportunidad ¿que tan fuerte sera lo que ella comenzó a sentir?
1. Chapter 1

**Como un Iceberg **

**Capitulo 1-Un trato y un chocolate **

Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP esta historia y esta humilde autora solo los toma prestados para crear esta historia que solo tiene como objetivo entretenerlos = )

Nos conocemos desde la primaria al principio nuestra rivalidad fue sumamente evidente tanto que inclusive los maestros de deportes nos dejaban hacer nuestras competencias privadas, siempre deseábamos superar al otro hasta que ese "odio" si así se le puede llamar se evaporo al darnos cuenta de que ninguno cedería nunca supimos como pero una amistad tan fuerte como un iceberg se formo entre los dos. Caminábamos juntos a la escuela todas las mañanas, salíamos de paseo casi cada viernes, sabíamos todo el uno del otro y cuando la oportunidad se presentaba nos escapábamos de clase para charlar en la hierba del parque que estaba detrás de la escuela primaria.

Todo era perfecto entre los dos hasta que… entramos a la secundaria al principio todo era exactamente igual que antes pero por alguna razón él había cambiado mucho a como era un año atrás contrario a mi que seguía casi igual de plana y con cara de niña.

Él tenía un cuerpo mas desarrollado, los ojos ámbar que tanto me gustaba admirar antes ahora centelleaban cierto fuego y su voz sonaba mas ronca y varonil. Por estas y muchas otras razones las chicas comenzaron a acercársele y de un momento a otro se volvió como alguien inalcanzable para mi cada vez que quedábamos en algún lugar no faltaba la típica chica que con estrellitas en los ojos se colgaba de su brazo…era tan molesto.

Hasta que con el tiempo nos distanciamos, ahora sentada en clase de matemáticas, en la que por cierto no entiendo nada, me doy cuenta de que lo extraño muchísimo, mucho mas de lo que admitiría por mi misma e inclusive mi corazón duele cada vez que pienso en que tal vez nuestro iceberg se haya derretido para siempre.

La clase ha concluido, el profesor salé apresuradamente y yo permanezco inmóvil en mi asiento preguntándome cosas sin sentido.

-Sakura ¿estas bien?

-Si- Tomoyo me mira con preocupación, Tomoyo es la chica alta, delgada, de curvas bien pronunciadas, pelo color azabache y unos ojos azules sumamente enigmáticos siempre me he preguntado si esa será la fuente de su poder para adivinar lo que piensan las personas…- ¿estabas mirando a Li?- como ahora.

-No, lo que pasa es que no entendía las notas del pizarrón por eso estaba…

-¿Viendo hacía la ventana?- era inútil, me había descubierto y ahora era demasiado tarde para negarlo.

-De acuerdo tu ganas- una sonrisa picara se formo en sus labios al tiempo que me hace levantarme para ir al descanso

-Vamos un poco de aire fresco te hará bien

-No creo que aire sea lo que necesite Tomoyo

-Lo que necesitas es una dosis de Shaoran Li y yo te la voy a dar en este momento

-Shao…-tape su boca con mis manos antes de que cometiera una imprudencia que me metiera en mas líos

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-Solo bromeaba, sabes que yo nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así- su sonrisa no se desvaneció en ningún momento sin embargo en un instante su cara cambio a una mucho mas seria.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Solo me preguntaba ¿Cuándo le vas a decir lo que sientes?  
-¿Lo que sien-to?

-Si, ¿Cuándo vas a decirle que te gusta?

-¡Que me gusta! Esta vez creo que la leche si te hizo daño en la mañana- dije mientras reía a carcajadas- yo lo quiero mucho pero el solo es mi amigo aunque parece que ya ni eso

-Bueno… - su mirada se perdió en el horizonte al tiempo que una sonrisa ladeada invadía su rostro. Sabía perfectamente que esa mirada solo indicaba una cosa. Eriol Hiragizawa estaba a menos de tres metros de nosotras…

-Tierra Tomoyo ¿estas ahí?- pasaba la mano delante de sus ojos hasta que después de hacerlo por milésima vez reacciono.

El resto del día nos la pasamos como siempre bromeando y charlando sobre las cosas que sucedían en clase, esa tarde el sol se oculto entre las nubes haciendo el de ya por si melancólico día aun mas sombrío. El camino a casa lo recorrí sola pues mi amiga tenía que practicar con el coro, tenía una voz maravillosa por lo que no era de extrañarse, iba pensando en lo que me había dicho tan casualmente la ojiazul ¿y si esto que sentía en el pecho cada vez que lo veía sonriendo con alguien mas eran celos?. Sacudí la cabeza tan fuerte que inclusive me maree tratando de sacudirme esa idea pero fue en vano al contrario lo único que hacía era empeorar a cada momento. Sus calidos abrazos, su sonrisa ladina, la forma en como su cabello se revolvía con el viento, sus dientes casi perfectos, la forma en como me llamaba, las incontables veces que me salvo de caer en un charco de agua por despistada extraño todo de él y sin embargo mi orgullo no me permite doblegarme y buscarlo.

Tal vez no sea solo eso tal vez sea la forma en como acabo nuestra amistad no se lo he contado a nadie ni siquiera a mi mejor amiga aunque sospecho que ella lo intuye y por eso no me obliga mas de lo necesario a acercarme.

. . . .

Era un día sumamente lluvioso aquella vez, nuestros impermeables estaban tan mojados que nos podíamos comparar con dos peces recién salidos del mar, cuando llegamos a mi casa lo invite a pasar nos quitamos la capa y le ofrecí un poco de té. Se sentía muy bien el calor de la taza entre mis manos tanto que inclusive me olvide de lo ocurrido esa tarde frente a la escuela.

-Sakura hay algo que quiero decirte- mi sonrisa se amplio tanto que mi cara parecía la de un payaso de circo tal vez pensaba que me diría que le agradaba tanto como él a mi si lo se, se que dije que no me gusta pero en ese momento claramente sentí como mi corazón bombeaba chorros de sangre sin control hacía mis mejillas.

-¿Si?

-Bueno es solo que lo que paso hoy en el salón, me siento muy mal por eso

-No te preocupes el que me hayan puesto pegamento en la mochila por alguna razón es solo prueba de que la mala suerte me persigue

-No, no es eso- busque su mirada pero lo único que encontré fueron algunos mechones de pelo que los cubrían- Lo hicieron porque te han visto conmigo, esas niñas son tan odiosas!!

-Tal vez si fue por eso pero no importa- mi mirada se torno un poco mas triste de lo que supuse y él lo notó inmediatamente

-Creo que lo mejor es que no sigamos viéndonos nunca mas

-Pero…

-No me gustaría que siguieran ocurriendo ese tipo de cosas por mi culpa

-Solo fue una vez

-¡No fue solo una vez!- su voz era fría y tajante, la ira en sus ojos me asustaba mucho y sin embargo trate de parecer calmada- recuerdas cuando en gimnasia tu blusa estaba rota o cuando tus zapatos los llenaron de miel

-…-

-yo no quiero que eso siga sucediendo

-¿por esas tonterías quieres terminar nuestra amistad?

-Si así es como lo quieres ver- hizo una pequeña pausa y aunque mis ojos ya comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas una leve esperanza se albergaba en mi corazón-si, quiero dejar de ser tu amigo por eso

Luego se levanto de su lugar tan rápido que me costo trabajo moverme pero aun así lo intercepte en la puerta haciendo uso de mis habilidades en deportes, me atravesé en la puerta y le impedí el paso.

-¿En serio? – ya las salinas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas me pareció ver una mirada de arrepentimiento en su rostro pero luego simplemente me aparto de la puerta, no tan delicadamente, para salir a toda prisa sin siquiera ponerse el impermeable.

Lo vi alejarse tan rápido que doblo la esquina antes de que mi cerebro aceptara lo que había pasado realmente. Al día siguiente no se sentó conmigo es mas casi ni lo vi exceptuando en el salón de clases, después de varios días de lo mismo me di por vencida y aunque Tomoyo nunca había sido muy amiga mía me apoyo en esos momentos tan frustrantes.

. . .

Cuando al fin llegue a casa una fría llovizna ya caía, mi madre estaba preparando la cena y mi hermano como siempre trabajaba en uno de sus proyectos escolares.

-Hasta que llegas monstruo, con esta lluvia podrías caerte en la coladera y nadie lo notaria

-¡Hermano!- lo patee tan fuerte que el pequeño modelo de la torre de Tokio en la mesa que estaba construyendo calló

-¡Sakura!- subí corriendo a mi cuarto sin esperar su ira vegadora por arruinar su figurilla. Una vez allí me deslice detrás de la puerta hasta caer sentada en el suelo alfombrado aun me costaba trabajo creer que hubiera pasado ya un año desde aquel incidente y aunque me dolía un poco con el tiempo me acostumbre a ese vació constante en mi corazón.

-¡Sakura! La cena esta lista

-Ya voy- me puse las pantuflas y baje rápido antes de que el otro ogro se comiera mi porción, la comida estaba deliciosa debía admitir que mi madre tenía su toque para la cocina, nadie hablaba mucho pues los bocados lo impedían.

-Por cierto Sakura hace mucho que no traes al mocoso a casa ¿te hizo algo? Porque si es así yo…

-Es cierto ya va para un año ¿verdad?

El bocado que iba pasando por mi garganta casi se me va por otro lado y en un intento por dejar de ponerme azul me bebí toda el agua frente a mi. Mi madre y hermano veían asombrados y asustados al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que pasa es que ha habido mucha tarea y trabajo por eso ya no nos vemos tan seguido

Tal vez Toya sentía que algo andaba mal y lo demostró al mirarme con sus negros ojos y tratar de adivinar lo que pensaba cosa que no logro pues inmediatamente me levante de la mesa con la excusa de que tenía mucha tarea.

El sol alumbraba ya la ventana y con cada rayo mi visión se hacía mas borrosa, de nuevo otro día de escuela comenzaba y en la primera hora tocaba deportes para variar.

-Kinomoto salta los obstáculos

Me levante de mi lugar y me prepare para comenzar a correr.

-Espera- el profesor movía las manos llamando a alguien- los dos son mis mejores alumnos y hoy me gustaría probarlos por tiempo

Mi mirada se perdió en el horizonte tratando de despertar de esta horrible pesadilla pero por mas que me esforzaba mas real parecía, cosa que comprobé cuando el silbato sonó y tuve que empezar a correr y esquivar obstáculos.

De reojo lo observe, no parecía para nada turbado y al contrario ¡me llevaba ventaja! De nuevo mi orgullo hizo aparición ¡No señor, no me dejaría vencer tan fácil! Acelere el paso y una vez me empareje con él trate de ganar a toda costa.

Cosa que no pude cumplir gracias a mi falta de concentración en la pista. No era que lo estuviera observando pero el solo hecho de tenerlo al lado me desconcertaba.

-Buena carrera- susurro casi para sus adentros mientras pasaba a mi lado, mi corazón se acelero y mi mente luchaba por creer que aquello no era mas que una alucinación pensamiento que deseche al verlo girar un poco el rostro y dedicarme una leve sonrisa.

De nuevo una oleada de sentimientos me invadieron, no sabía si estaba en el suelo o volaba muy lejos de allí lo único que sabía y parecía importarme era el hecho de que en esos momentos mi corazón saltaba y daba pequeños vuelcos dentro de mi pecho.

En la hora de descanso mi amiga estuvo particularmente distraída no hacía otra cosa que no fuera ver hacía la cancha de fútbol comenzaba a preguntarme si tendría algo que ver con su llamada nocturna la cual no había alcanzado a contestar. Cuando al fin pareció despertar de su ensoñación y se digno a mirarme su rostro irradiaba cierta felicidad.

-¿A que se debió la llamada de ayer?

-¿Cuál llamada?- su voz era casi un susurro y su respiración acompasada indicaba que vagaba muy lejos de la escuela.

-Ayer a las 10, mi casa, ¿teléfono?

-Ah eso, bueno veras- parecía haber regresado a su estado habitual- ayer que me quede a coro salí ya bastante tarde y adivina que paso!!

-¿Te asaltaron?

-¡No! Eriol se ofreció a llevarme a casa

-¡¡Bromeas!! Eso es lo mas genial que me haz dicho en toda la semana- ella parecía revivir el momento en su mente, lo cual se notaba en su mirada que de nuevo estaba perdida

-Si, me dijo que nunca me había visto por el campus, que si era nueva

-¿Nueva?- mi cara mostró cierto fastidio al escuchar esto

-Le dije que me habían transferido desde Francia, se lo creyó y hasta dijo que mi acento era diferente

-Entonces ¿crees que le gustes?

-No lo se, hablamos solo de cosas sin importancia y como cree que soy nueva no pude mencionar mi repertorio de chismes

-Ese truco siempre funciona – ahora sus ojos ya no centellaban luz al contrario parecían irse apagando a cada momento-¿Qué sucede?

-Es solo que me gustaría decirle lo mucho que me gusta claro sin parecer que llevo días viéndolo

-¿Por qué no lo haces el 14 de febrero? Después de todo no faltan mas que unos días

-No lo se, la verdad no me veo dándole un chocolate- sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo

-Vamos Tomoyo a menos que- me costo trabajo decir la palabra- sea _gay_ dudo que pueda rechazarte

Las dos reímos, luego ella dejo de hacerlo a pesar de que yo aun lo hacía, esa mirada en sus ojos indicaba que un plan estaba siendo formulado en su cabeza eso o que de nuevo Eriol estaba cerca lo cual descarte al voltear a todos lados y no encontrarlo.

Eso nos dejaba con…

-¡Tengo una idea!-sus ojos me daban miedo tan solo podía pensar en que se le abría ocurrido esta vez, de seguro estaba en problemas tratándose de ella cualquier cosa se podía esperar- Que tal si hacemos un trato

-¿Qué tipo de trato?

-Uno que te beneficiara a ti y a mi- de nuevo su sonrisa picara ¡Dios mío!- Di si o no

-De acuerdo – no estaba del todo entusiasmada pero si eso hacía que ella tomara valor tal vez valía la pena

-Ahora si no te puedes echar para atrás, yo le doy un chocolate a Eriol si tu le das un chocolate a otra persona

-Eso es fácil, escoge uno y veras mi chocolate en sus manos

-Se lo darás a Shaoran Li- mi sonrisa burlona se desvaneció y en su lugar un vació invadió mi pecho- Sakura no pueden permanecer mas tiempo así, he visto como lo miras y creo que el siente lo mismo ¿Por qué otra razón abría sacrificado tanto solo para que no te molestaran?

-Eso no es cierto, solo lo hizo para que no pensaran que tenía novia y ser totalmente libre

-No creo pero un trato es un trato y ahora te toca cumplirlo

Dude un momento en verdad me entusiasmaba la idea de darle un chocolate pero estaba completamente convencida de que nada cambiaría aunque hiciera eso.

-Pero tu iras primero, yo lo hago si tu lo haces

-Mmm se suponía que esto era para animarme a mi

-…-

-Esta bien, yo entregare primero pero luego vas tu ¡eh!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola!! ^-^

Bueno espero hayan disfrutado de este pequeño capitulo la verdad esta historia pensaba presentarla en cierto concurso pero debido a una reducción del numero de palabras no lo pude hacer T - T en verdad intente recortarla pero al final le recorte tanto que perdía la esencia, luego intente dividirla pero con el numero de palabras pedido no me alcanzaba para llegar a la parte importante es por eso que mejor decidi no concursar y mejor dejarselas aqui para que la lean y sus comentarios seran el mejor premio de todos!! asi que por favor dejen muchos ; )

Jejeje para los que leen "la joya del convento" no se preocupen que ya pronto saldra el siguiente capitulo pero creo que me atasque un poco pero ya veran que muy pronto lo subire para todos = )

Si les gusta esperen al segundo capitulo que sera el último, es una historia corta y pensaba hacerla un one-shot pero es mas emocionante si la cortas en esta parte así que el proximo miercoles subo el capitulo 2. Por favor dejen muchisimos comentarios y sigan leyendo!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Como un iceberg**

**Capitulo 2- El tiempo perfecto **

Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP esta historia y esta humilde autora solo los toma prestados para crear esta historia que solo tiene como objetivo entretenerlos = )

Durante lo que resto de la semana no me preocupe en lo mas mínimo en pensar en eso, cuanto mas lejos de mis pensamientos mejor no quería sufrir un ataque de pánico antes de tiempo.

Se me paso volando el tiempo y cuando menos lo esperaba solo una semana nos separaba del día, me la pase repasando recetas de chocolates tanto blancos como saborizados al principio todos parecían play doo pero luego su aspecto mejoro un poco. El día de San Valentín viendo que mi mesada solo había alcanzado para la envoltura lleve un conejito de chocolate blanco no tenía el aspecto de un conejo de verdad, de hecho una de sus orejas era mas larga que otra y su nariz "rosada" se acercaba mas al naranja….

Cruce el gran portón de la escuela casi todos cargaban cajitas en sus manos era como si el amor se respirara en el aire nunca me había sentido así de abrumada por el color rojo.

-¡Sakura! ¿lista para verme en acción?

Trague saliva con bastante dificultad pero al fin logre mover mi cabeza para decir que si. Caminamos lentamente hasta su salón frente al joven de pelo azulado una chica extendía con sumo cuidado una caja se veía hermosa la decoración y ahora que lo pensaba no había visto le chocolate de Tomoyo…

-¿Y tu choco-late?

Ni siquiera pude terminar la pregunta pues la que debía contestar ya caminaba sinuosamente rumbo al asiento del afortunado no parecía en lo mas mínimo nerviosa he inclusive parecía pasar por alto el hecho de que otra chica estuviera haciendo lo mismo que ella planeaba hacer ¿no le daba miedo el pensar que la podía rechazar?

De su mochila saco una caja azul decorada con grandes círculos verdes y unos cuantos listones de varios colores, el moño en la punta brillaba con los destellos del sol haciendo lucir el presente como toda una joya.

Cuando al fin llego al lugar ni siquiera miro a la chica a su lado simplemente la ignoro olímpicamente a lo que ella respondió con un bufido, luego se fue aceptando que no era competencia para mi amiga.

Él esbozo una hermosa sonrisa y cogió el dulce de las blancas manos de Tomoyo mi corazón se acelero no podía imaginar como se sentiría ella, luego decidí mejor dejar de mirar y dejarlos que hablaran o lo que sea que se hacía después de dar un chocolate, los pasillos olían a loción y perfume era tan seductor el dulce aroma que uno se podría haber fácilmente embriagado y caer rendido en medio de la escuela.

No vi a mi amiga por el resto de la mañana hasta que sonó el timbre de la campana y todos salimos con nuevos ánimos al descanso.

Se veían varias parejitas dispersas por ahí dando y recibiendo dulces para variar nadie se acerco a mi y ni una mirada me dirigían, me sentía tan mal que empezaba a dudar en dar el regalo o no ¿y si el había dejado de ser mi amigo por que le espantaba a las prospectas y para acabarla de amolar era como Betty la fea?

-¿Estas lista?- su voz me asusto de sobremanera tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que ni la escuche acercarse

-No- fue lo único que salió de mis labios antes de que me tirara en una de las bancas del patio

-¡¿Cómo que no?! Si yo lo hice tu puedes

-No, Tomoyo tengo mi…edo

-¡Miedo! Pero que dices, ya te lo dije si él no te quisiera en lo mas minino hubiera disfrutado que te molestaran pero en vez de eso prefirió apartarse de ti.

-Lo que pasa es que no quiere que le espante a sus futuras novias

-Sakura- sus ojos estaban algo irritados y su mirada estaba completamente clavada en mi rostro -¿Cuántas novias ha tenido desde que dejaron de ser amigos?

-Pues… ninguna pero…

-¡Entonces!- de un solo jalón me levanto de la silla casi tirandome en el proceso ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar o decir algo cuando ya me estaba arrastrando hacía el interior del instituto

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A ver a la persona a la que le vas a dar ese chocolate

-Pero ¿no debería estar en el patio?

-No, mis fuentes dicen que para que no lo atiborraran de chocolates se escondió en la biblioteca

-Oh…- nunca me había gustado mucho ir a la biblioteca y ahora era una mas a las razones por las que la odiaba, cuando me encontré al fin frente a la puerta la abrí de par en par y luego de eso Tomoyo salió corriendo dejándome allí dentro sola por un momento por mi mente paso la idea de regresar por donde había venido pero en verdad deseaba recuperarlo todo el era como una droga… imposible de dejar.

Camine entre los estantes repletos de libros hasta las mesitas donde habitualmente la gente se sentaba a leer u hojear un libro pero él no estaba allí comenzaba a pensar que las fuentes de mi amiga no eran muy confiables hasta que oí un libro caer.

Me acerque cautelosamente hasta el lugar y ahí estaba sentado entre dos estantes leyendo un libro de portada negra respire hondo, no se me fuera a olvidar hacerlo cuando estuviera frente a él, y me dispuse a encararlo.

Di el primer paso y oh sorpresa una rubia alta de ojos azules se le acercaba peligrosamente, ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a verla solamente cuando le toco el hombro levanto la vista y supongo que lo primero que vio fueron sus largas y sinuosas piernas.

-Li me dijeron que estabas aquí

-Si

-Bueno en vista de que tu no pareces muy interesado en las demás chicas creo que haz estado esperando a alguien en especial ¿o me equivoco?

Mis mejillas se encendieron ante el pensamiento de que esa persona especial tal vez podía ser yo ¡que alegría!

-No estas del todo equivocada

-Bueno- sus manos recorrían las piernas de Shaoran y aunque el parecía algo molesto no hacía nada para detenerla- ya no tienes que esperar mas porque he venido hasta a ti

Mi boca se abrió tanto que casi podía imaginar mi mandíbula tirada en el suelo sobre todo por su falta de respuesta y la forma en como veía sus pechos.

-La verdad no pero gracias por intentarlo

¡Plaf! Sonó la cachetada que le dio al pobre, salí de mi escondite de detrás del estante para ir a decirle unas cuantas cosas a esa niña.

Camine a paso moderado, nuestras miradas se cruzaron él veía mi figura como si de un fantasma se tratara, luego de verme unos segundos jalo de la blusa a la chava que acababa de levantarse para irse y le planto un beso.

Pude perfectamente oír como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y como las lagrimas resbalaban por mi rostro era tan repugnante verlo poner sus labios contra los de ella y besarla tan desesperadamente que sin pensarlo ni un segundo tire la cajita que traía entre las manos y eche a correr rumbo a algún lugar lejos de ahí.

Me tire detrás de la escuela en el pedazo de pasto que había junto al árbol de cerezos, mis piernas ya no podían mas y por si fuera poco en el camino me había atorado en una rama rasgando mi suéter, mis sollozos llegaban a mis oídos y no lo podía creer ¿Por qué la persona a la que mas quería me hacía algo así? Nunca le dije mis sentimientos y pensaba guardarlos en lo mas recóndito de mi ser ahora eso no parecía tan mala idea después de todo.

-¡Te odio Shaoran Li!-tras estas palabras una oleada de lagrimas me invadió y de nuevo mi mente se lleno de pensamientos que nunca hubiera imaginado tener.

La campana del timbre sonó pero mis oídos estaban cerrados a oírla y cuando al fin el chirrido me alcanzó opte por mejor quedarme tirada en la hierba pensando en lo tonta que era. Cerré los ojos y de un momento a otro no supe nada mas de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Una gota calló sobre mi nariz, la moví un poco con la esperanza de que la sensación se desvaneciera pero luego otras tres le siguieron y por mas que intente seguir durmiendo tuve que lentamente y abrir los ojos solo para que estos vieran las gotas de lluvia caer desde el cielo.

Que horrible día de San Valentín con lluvia y todo, mi lado conciente me indicaba que debía levantarme y ver que hora era porque en la escuela por lo que se notaba ya no quedaba ni un alma pero mi cuerpo no obedecía tan solo permaneció allí tirado esperando a que un milagro me hiciera desaparecer.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo intentando olvidar todo lo pasado, de pronto deje de sentir las frías gotas caer en mi rostro, instintivamente abrí de un solo jalón los ojos y lo único que podía ver era la estructura de un paraguas verde por alguna razón se me hacía conocido…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te vas a enfermar- esa voz… se parecía tanto a la de él que inclusive hizo que el recuerdo de esa tarde volviera a aparecer en mi corazón.

-Lo se pero no puedo irme

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi corazón esta roto y por eso mi cuerpo no quiere moverse

-¡Acaso eres tonta!

¿Quién se creía esta persona para decirme tonta!? Me senté para poder verlo, lo primero que vi después de quitarme el horrible mareo que me vino por pararme tan rápido fueron sus ojos marrones, me miraban tan intensamente que mi corazón se paralizo si es que aun tenía uno.

-Shao…ran

Se puso de cuclillas para poder verme mejor y quedar a mi altura lo cual hizo el color rojo de mis mejillas aun mas intenso.

_¿No recuerdas lo de la biblioteca? _

Mi cerebro me reprochaba el sentirme de ese modo teniendo en cuenta el que había besado a otra en MI presencia pero mi corazón al contrario saltaba de tanta felicidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí tirada?

-Bueno yo estaba… bueno veras- mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco y aunque el decirle que estaba tomando la lluvia fue lo único que se me ocurrió preferí no decir nada

-No fuiste a clases después del descanso estaba…- su mirada se concentro en un punto fijo lejos de donde estaba yo y dudo un poco en completar su frase- preocupado

-Oh… bueno es solo que…

-Lo siento, por lo de Kagura yo no quería que tu… bueno- tartamudeaba tanto que ni una de sus frases estaba completa y aquello me hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-No importa la verdad es que fue mi culpa por andar en la biblioteca…¡no es que te anduviera buscando!- me apresure a decir pero ya era demasiado tarde para esa excusa de eso me di cuenta cuando de su mochila saco la caja con mi "conejo" dentro

Toda la sangre que debía ir a mis pies y manos subió de pronto a mi rostro y el golpeteo en mis oídos se intensifico.

-Se te cayo esto cuando saliste corriendo, ¿era para mi?

No sabía que hacer ¿asentir? ¿negarlo hasta la muerte? ¿irme corriendo de nuevo? ¿Tomarlo y comérmelo para que no quedara evidencia? Ninguna parecía del todo buena por lo que solo alce la vista.

-Era para alguien muy especial

-Sabes creo que lo que paso hace un año fue muy…

-¿Estupido?- trate de terminar la frase temiendo que si él lo hacía no me gustaría el final

-No, muy tonto de mi parte, no creo que dejando de ser amigos desaparezca esto

-¿Esto?

-Si, lo de que te molestaban fue mas como una excusa que la verdad, la verdad es que estaba asustado

-¡¿Asustado porque?!- mi interés crecía mas y mas y tenía la impresión de que iba a escuchar algo realmente importante

-Porque…- sus ojos hasta ahora clavados en el pasto me miraron su mirada era calida y reflejaba algo que me parecía haber visto en los ojos de otras personas ¿Qué era?- te quiero Sakura

-Yo también te quiero Shaoran- mi felicidad se fue tan rápido como llego claro que yo también lo quería pero esas no eran las palabras-por segunda vez- que yo quería escuchar

-No, no querer de esa forma yo te quiero pero no así yo…- su desesperación por intentar explicarlo se notaba en como acomodaba su pelo insistentemente- ¡tu me gustas!

Las palabras salieron tan rápido de su boca que mi cerebro tardo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo mi sorpresa fue tanta que no pude hacer mas que abrir desmesuradamente mis ojos y la boca.

-¿Desde cuando? – me costo trabajo decirlo pero fue lo único que pude decir

-No lo se pero el tenerte lejos es horrible, además de que no es lo mismo el volarse la clase- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-¡¿Qué sucede?! Lo sabía, tu… no me quieres de ese modo ¿verdad?

-Claro que si te quiero de ese modo desde hace mucho pero entonces ¿Por qué besaste a esa tal Kagura?

-Ya te lo dije, tenía miedo

-¿Miedo a que?

-Miedo a que ese sentimiento no fuera correspondido prefería mil veces perderte así a decirte lo que sentía y perderte por eso

-y ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

-Porque me di cuenta de que era mejor arriesgarme además de que sentí un terrible dolor de solo pensar que ese conejo pudiera ser para alguien mas

-¿Lo viste?

-Si, ¿no sientes como que una de sus orejas es mas larga?

Me eche a reír y él solo me miraba embelesado

-Si, pero ese chocolate es para ti, por eso no tienes derecho a quejarte

-Gracias Sakura- pronunció tan lento estas palabras que por un momento quede atontada tanto que no me di cuenta cuando el paraguas cayo al suelo y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

Era un contacto tan calido que inclusive la lluvia no parecía tan fría como hacía unos momentos, mis manos se colocaron detrás de su cabeza y las de él estaban ya bien instaladas en mi cintura al principio fue un beso sencillo sin mucho contacto hasta que se volvió mas intenso, su lengua entro en mi boca y jugueteo con la mía, sentía cosquillas en el estomago y sus manos recorriendo mi espalda no ayudaban no fue hasta que ya no teníamos aire que nos separamos, los dos estábamos empapados pero que mas daba, nos recostamos en la hierba mojada y contemplamos el cielo nocturno que gracias a las nubes se veía muy poco.

Al menos la lluvia ya había cesado, acurruque mi cabeza en su pecho y claramente oí su corazón que aun latía a prisa.

-El clima esta perfecto para levantar un nuevo iceberg- lo dije mas para mis adentros pero aun así pareció escucharme

-¿Qué?

-No es nada

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola!!! ^ - ^ perdón!! Mil perdones se que dije que iba a actualizar el miércoles de la semana pasada y no los culpo si están enojados pero plis apiádense de esta pobre escritora de fics, lo que pasa es que me dio una gripa de esas que te tumban en la cama imagínense que no podía ni prender la comp. De tanta fiebre que me dio, confieso que después lo pude haber subido pero es que el 14 no tuve nada de tiempo y luego en la escuela parece como si se pusieran de acuerdo para dejar montañas de trabajo - pero después de mis peores días aquí esta el capitulo espero les haya gustado el final que pretendí hacerlo lo mas apegado al titulo. Dejen muchos comentarios por favor!! Se que no soy la mejor escritora de fics pero me harían muy feliz sus comentarios ¿si? Bueno los estaré esperando…

Nos leemos en la próximo y si no aquí va un poco de promoción: Pueden pasarse por mi otro fic se llama "la joya del convento" ya llevo 9 capis si quieren algo para pasar el rato no duden en leerlo y sobre todo dejar un hermoso comentario…

Bueno ahora si me despido y que hayan pasado un maravilloso 14 de febrero.

Muchas gracias a:

JLi-Kinoli: Jejeje veo que no fui la única pero lo extraño es que en Word me salían 13 000 palabras y aquí me salen menos ¬ - ¬ pero bueno ya paso el concurso que le voy a hacer gracias por el comentario!!

Maafeeer: verdad que si jajaja uno se queda así como ¿Qué pasara? Pero bueno ya aquí esta lo que paso que tuvo que ser corto debido a que era el último capi pero bonito de cualquier forma, gracias por el comentario!!  
: Gracias ^- ^ no había pensado en una inmadurez pero viendolo bien pues si se vió bastante tonto por dejar a la pobre saku T- T gracias por el comentario!!

LMUndine: Bueno no importa si son cortos o largos lo que importa es que te diste el tiempo para dejar algo por muy pequeño que sea gracias!!

Saku-suzumiya: Bueno pues aquí esta el último capitulo ojala lo hayas disfrutado y pues gracias por el comentario!!


End file.
